kalendariumhistorycznefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pius XII
Pius XII (1876 - 1958) Pius XII, (łac. Pius XII), faktycznie Eugenio Maria Giuseppe Giovanni Pacelli, (ur. 2 marca 1876 w Rzymie, zm. 9 października 1958 w Castel Gandolfo) – Sługa Boży, papież w okresie od 2 marca 1939 do 9 października 1958.thumb|195px|Pius XII 260 papież Młodość i pierwsze lata kapłaństwa. Urodził się w rodzinie adwokata konsystorii. Pochodził ze szlachty związanej z Watykanem. Był synem Filipa i Virginii Graziosi. Po ukończeniu katolickiej szkoły powszechnej u Sióstr Bożej Opatrzności uczył się w gimnazjum świeckim. Od dzieciństwa wykazywał zamiłowanie do języków, zwłaszcza łaciny, oraz antyku i muzyki. Wracając ze szkoły do domu, regularnie odwiedzał obraz Marii Panny, Madonny della Strada, wiszący obok grobu Ignacego Loyoli w kościele Il Gesu. Czasem, nawet dwa razy dziennie, "mówił do niej". Z wielką ochotą chodził na koncerty i sztuki, z notesem w pogotowiu, aby w antraktach zapisywać swoje uwagi. Często na posiłkach zjawiał się z lekturą w ręku. Już jako pięciolatek podjął się katechizacji pięcioletniego synka dozorcy w ich domu. Był ministrantem w kościele Chiesa Nuova, a jego ulubioną zabawą było odprawianie udawanych mszy. W 1894 r. uzyskał maturę w Liceum Visconti i wstąpił do seminarium duchownego. W Collegium Capranica studiował filozofię oraz matematykę i grekę. W 1895 r. przeniósł się do rzymskiego Seminarium św. Apolinarego, a na Uniwersytecie Rzymskim uczęszczał na wykłady z literatury i historii. Od 1899 r. kontynuował studia prawnicze na Gregorianum. Święcenia kapłańskie otrzymał 2 kwietnia 1899. W 1902 r. thumb|left|Młody Pacelli przyszły papież Pius XIIotrzymał doktorat obojga praw. Odbył praktykę w Sekretariacie Stanu, a od 1903 r. był minutantem. 1905 r. został prałatem domowym i rozpoczął współpracę z Pietrem Gasparrim – późniejszym sekretarzem stanu. W 1911 r. objął stanowisko podsekretarza, w 1912 r. prosekretarza, a w 1914 r. sekretarza Kongregacji ds. Kościoła. Pacelli negocjował konkordat z Serbią, podpisany bezpośrednio przed pierwszą wojną światową. Jego podpisanie wywołało poruszenie i sprzeciw w Austro-Węgrzech, które dotychczas miały zwierzchnictwo nad Kościołem serbskim.Misja nuncjusza w Niemczech. 3 kwietnia 1917 papież Benedykt XV mianował go nuncjuszem w Monachium w Bawarii, a następnie konsekrował go na biskupa tytularnego Sardes. 18 maja 1917 roku Pacelli wyruszył do Monachium. Jego podróż zwróciła uwagę komentatorów. Nuncjaturę w Monachium, w pałacu przy Brennerstaße, znajdującym się naprzeciwko (późniejszego) Brunatnego Domu, objął 25 maja 1917. W następnych latach zaprzyjaźnił się z mieszkającym wtedy w Monachium Dietrichem von Hildebrandem i jego żoną Małgorzatą. Ze spotkań tych Hildebrand wyniósł obraz Pacellego jako męża wielkiego formatu, cechującego się intensywną duchowością. W 1920 r. Eugenio Pacelli otrzymał nominację na nuncjusza w Berlinie. 16 grudnia 1929 otrzymał kapelusz kardynalski. W 1930 r. został sekretarzem stanu.W 1933 roku przyczynił się do podpisania konkordatu z III Rzeszą. Negocjował go z Hitlerem. Traktat ten pozwalał thumb|Pacelli jako kardynał uzyskać status prawny dla działalności niemieckich katolików w III Rzeszy. Zapewnił on ochronę prawną dla katolickich szkół i duchownych, jednak w rzeczywistości katolickie instytucje były wciąż represjonowane, jak świadczą o tym interwencje u władz hitlerowskich przewodniczącego episkopatu niemieckiego, kardynała Adolfa Bertrama. W warunkach wzrastającego terroru organizacje i gazety katolickie nie mogły prowadzić dalej normalnej działalności społecznej i politycznej. Wahania wobec podpisania konkordatu oraz jego nikłe owoce opisał w wydanej parę lat później w 1937 encyklice "Mit brennender Sorge" Pius XI: "Gdy, Czcigodni Bracia, w lecie 1933 r., uwzględniając inicjatywę rządu Rzeszy, poleciliśmy wznowić pertraktacje konkordatowe (...) Pomimo wielu poważnych wątpliwości powzięliśmy jednak wtedy decyzję, by swej zgody nie odmówić". Część episkopatu Niemiec przyjęła konkordat z dużą aprobatą jako narzędzie ochrony prawnej instytucji katolickich przed szykanami ze strony nowych władz. Niektórzy biskupi, jak kard. von Faulhaber z Monachium czy Adolf Bertram z Wrocławia napisali listy dziękczynne do Hitlera, które dziś budzą duże wątpliwości. Listy te należy uznać w dużym stopniu za pragmatyczne obłaskawianie bestii, w kontekście tego, jak ogólnie zwracano się do führera, który nie dopuszczał żadnych głosów sprzeciwu, uwielbiał zaś pochwały. Można to uznać też po części za przejaw wrodzonego niemieckiego patriotyzmu, któremu ulegali nawet ludzie będący w opozycji do narodowego socjalizmu. Sam Führer starał się wykorzystać Konkordat, stwierdził w przemówieniu do Reichstagu, że "należy to uznać za wielkie osiągnięcie", bowiem konkordat "stworzył podstawy zaufania, szczególnie istotne w nasilającej się walce z międzynarodowym żydostwem". thumb|left|kardynał Pacceli stojący koło papieża Piusa XI 20 listopada 1938 - trzy tygodnie po Nocy kryształowej - Pacelli wystąpił do ponad 60 przedstawicieli Kościoła na całym świecie z prośbą o pomoc w uzyskaniu ponad 200 tys. wiz dla "niearyjskich katolików" i "żydowskich konwertytów na chrześcijaństwo", którym groziły represje a których większość była praktykującymi żydami. Kościół niemiecki miał prawo zapewnienia szczególnej ochrony dla "konwertytów" na mocy konkordatu z 1933 roku. Pontyfikat. Po śmierci papieża Piusa XI konklawe trwające tylko jeden dzień dokonało 2 marca 1939 wyboru Eugenio Pacellego na papieża. Przyjął on imię Piusa XII. Po raz pierwszy w historii Kościoła Katolickiego uroczystość koronacji transmitowano przez radio. Pierwsze sześć lat jego pontyfikatu przypadło w okresie II wojny światowej. Pius XII przychylnie był nastawiony do narodowo-katolickich rządów gen. Francisca Franco w Hiszpanii oraz Antonia Salazara w Portugalii. Ze względów politycznych dobre stosunki utrzymywał również z dyktatorem Włoch Benito Mussolinim oraz z ks. Tiso rządzącym na Słowacji a także z Ante Paveliciem. W trakcie okupacji niemieckiej w Polsce zezwolił na przeniesienie pasterki z godzin nocnych (policyjnych) na wcześniejsze, aby ludność mogła w niej uczestniczyć.Jednak, jak pisze Andrzej Grajewski: "znanych jest wiele świadectw uratowanych dzięki Piusowi XII Żydów, którzythumb|kardynał Eugenio Pacelli publicznie dziękowali mu za ocalenie. We wrześniu 1945 r. Światowy Kongres Żydów ofiarował 20 tys. dolarów na prowadzone przez Watykan instytucje charytatywne w dowód uznania tego, co Stolica Święta uczyniła dla ratowania Żydów przed faszystowskimi i nazistowskimi prześladowaniami", co obala tezę, jakoby papież popierał działania antysemickie. Wkrótce potem, 29 listopada 1945 w Watykanie za wysiłki na rzecz ratowania Żydów papieżowi podziękowała delegacja 80 byłych więźniów obozów koncentracyjnych. W czasie wojny organizacje kościelne ocaliły 500-800 tys. Żydów. Izraelski teolog i historyk Pinchas Lapide pisze "Kościół Piusa XII uratował od pewnej śmierci z rąk nazistów 860 tysięcy Żydów. Liczba ta dalece przekracza efekty działań innych instytucji religijnych czy akcji ratunkowych podejmowanych przez państwa". Uważał, że otwarta krytyka Hitlera doprowadziłaby do katastrofy. (W Liście pasterskim z 25 lipca 1941 r. biskupi holenderscy protestowali wobec okupanta przeciw utrudnieniom, jakich doświadczały liczne osoby i zgromadzenia religijne. Hitler podjął w odpowiedzi represje i zarządził nieco później deportację 40 tys. żydów na teren Niemiec, gdzie stali się oni ofiarami obozów zagłady.) Dzięki poparciu Piusa XII deportacji uniknęło około 80 tys. węgierskich Żydów, zaś kolejnych 12 tys. z całej Europy otrzymało wizy do Dominikany. thumb|left|191px|Papież Pius XIIZ dokumentów watykańskich wynika, że papież nie popierał – jak się często sądzi – ks. Tiso. Zamiast tego działał w zakresie ratowania Żydów na Słowacji i Chorwacji. Świadczy o tym także list, który dotarł 11 czerwca 1943 do delegata apostolskiego ze Stambułu (tytularnego arcybiskupa Mesembrii Angela Roncallego) od członka komisji pomocy Żydom europejskim, Meira Touval-Weltmanna. List wyrażał podziękowanie za pomoc Stolicy Apostolskiej w ratowaniu Żydów. Tezy krytyczne zatem wobec papieskiej dyplomacji podczas II wojny światowej, są coraz częściej – w miarę dostępu do dokumentów – podawane w wątpliwość przez badaczy papieskiej dyplomacji.Odnajdywane dokumenty rzucają też nowe światło na plany Hitlera wobec Piusa XII. Dyktator w 1943 roku planował porwanie lub nawet zabicie papieża. Z dokumentów przebadanych przez niemieckiego jezuitę Petera Gumpela wynika, że Pius XII przygotował się na ew. internowanie: zdecydował, że wraz z momentem jego pojmania zrzeka się swojej funkcji, nakazując kardynałom wybranie nowego papieża i - w razie potrzeby - przeniesienie stolicy apostolskiej. Garry Krupp - emerytowany amerykański biznesmen i filantrop żydowskiego pochodzenia - mówi o realnym zagrożeniu życia papieża. Twierdzi, iż we wrześniu 1943 roku Hitler wydał generałowi SS Karlowi Wolffowi rozkaz przygotowania planu "neutralizacji papieża". Watykan miał zostać zajęty, kuria wymordowana, a Pius XII wywieziony do Liechtensteinu, gdzie miał zostać zamordowany. Do bardzo znaczących elementów historii Piusa XII należy zaliczyć relację przyjaźni, która wywiązała się między nim a naczelnym rabinem Rzymu Izraelem Zolli. Relacja ta została uwieńczona konwersją rabina do Kościoła Katolickiego i przyjęciem na chrzcie, w dowód wdzięczności, świeckiego imienia Piusa XII - Eugenio. W styczniu 2007 Ion Mihai Pacepa opublikował w National Review artykuł, w którym twierdzi, że brał udział w zmontowanej przez KGB operacji mającej na celu oczernienie Piusa XII jako sympatyka nazistów, antysemitę zachęcającego Hitlera do przeprowadzenia Holocaustu. Według Pacepy w watykańskich dokumentach thumb|175pxdostarczonych KGB przez rumuński wywiad (KGB zamierzało je sfałszować "koloryzując" postać Piusa XII dla swoich celów) nie było żadnych kompromitujących papieża informacji. Jeden z najwybitniejszych znawców archiwów watykańskich bardzo dobitnie polemizuje z tezami przypisującymi Piusowi XII jakiekolwiek sprzyjanie faszyzmowi, określając je mianem płytkich intelektualnie i irracjonalnie antyklerykalnych. 15 września 2008 r. rozpoczęło się w Rzymie międzynarodowe sympozjum mające na celu wydobywanie prawdy o papieżu Piusie XII, szczególnie w aspekcie jego postawy wobec Żydów w czasie II wojny światowej. Obiektywizm a nawet wiarygodność niektórych udostępnianych dokumentów watykańskich na temat Piusa XII jest czasem kwestionowana przez krytyków Kościoła. Jeden z nich jako argument wysunął to, że opublikowana w roku 2000 na oficjalnej stronie Watykanu encyklika Summi Pontificatus ma jakoby o 28 punktów więcej niż jej oryginał z 1939 r. Głos ten wynika z nieporozumienia, gdyż zarówno tekst łaciński jak i włoski został podany za oficjalnym wydaniem Acta Apostolicae Sedis, które nie umieściło punktów wewnątrz tekstu. Krytyk ten zarzuca też, że w encyklice Summi Pontificatus nie pojawia się żadne ze słów takich jak: Hitler, wojna, Polska, Niemcy. Taka forma ogólnej, choć jednoznacznej krytyki totalitaryzmu została jednak spowodowana, popartą przez wcześniejsze konkretne wydarzenia, troską o ochronę wiernych przed niepotrzebnymi wzmożonymi represjami. thumb|left|181px|Pius XIIWłoscy historycy Mario J. Cereghino i Giuseppe Casarrubea, specjalizujący się w badaniach w londyńskim archiwum Kew Gardens ogłosili, że odnaleziono dokumenty, rzucające cień na postawę Piusa XII wobec Holokaustu. Materiały wskazują na to, że nie chciał on otwarcie potępić hitlerowskich władz Niemiec. W jednym z dokumentów, telegramie z 19 października 1943, jest mowa o spotkaniu Piusa XII z przedstawicielem dyplomacji USA przy Stolicy Apostolskiej Haroldem Tittmannem. Papież podczas tej rozmowy, zamiast wyrazić oburzenie wielką łapanką ponad tysiąca Żydów w rzymskim getcie i ich wywozem dzień wcześniej do obozu Auschwitz, był zdenerwowany z powodu komunistycznych band, stacjonujących wokół Rzymu. "Bandy" te - jak wyjaśniają obecnie włoskie media - to były komórki włoskiego antyfaszystowskiego ruchu oporu. Z notatek amerykańskiego dyplomaty wynika też, że papież miał stwierdzić, iż Niemcy szanowali Państwo Watykańskie i własność Stolicy Apostolskiej w Rzymie, oraz niemieckie dowództwo wydaje się dobrze nastawione wobec Watykanu. Inny dokument, datowany na 10 listopada 1944, to sprawozdanie z rozmowy Piusa XII z ambasadorem brytyjskim D'Arcy Osbornem. Spotkanie miało miejsce w dniach, w których oddziały SS dokonały masakry ponad 400 tysięcy węgierskich Żydów. Na sugestię ambasadora, aby Pius XII wystosował apel w sprawie losu Żydów z Węgier, usłyszał od niego, że nie podjął jeszcze decyzji i że w każdym razie jego potępienie będzie anonimowe. Dokonania papieża Piusa XII. W ogłoszonej 20 października 1939 encyklice Summi Pontificatus potępił rozpętanie II wojny światowej przez totalitaryzm Niemiec nazistowskich. W encyklice Mystici Corporis Christi ogłoszonej 29 czerwca 1943 Pius XII przedstawił naturę Kościoła jako Mistycznego Ciała Chrystusa. Zaapelował w niej również o jedność chrześcijan. 13 lipca 1949 wydał dekret nakładający ekskomunikę na członków partii komunistycznych. W encyklikach: Orientalis Ecclesiae decus i Sempiternus Rex z 8 września 1951 podjął tematykę święceń diakonów, kapłanów i biskupów. W wydanej 1 listopada 1950 konstytucji apostolskiej Munificentissimus Deus Pius XII ogłosił - "na thumb|Papież Pius XII w podeszłym wieku usilne prośby wiernych" - dogmat o Wniebowzięciu Najświętszej Maryi Panny. Encykliką Ad coeli reginam z 11 października 1954 wprowadził maryjne Święto Królowej Świata. Encyklika Divino afflante Spiritu z 1943 r. otworzyła pole do zmian w katolickiej biblistyce, postulując wykorzystanie języków oryginalnych w tłumaczeniach na języki narodowe, zamiast jak dotąd Wulgaty. W 1951 r. rozpoczął reformę tygodnia liturgicznego. Ujednolicił post eucharystyczny oraz wprowadził wieczorne msze święte. Dopuścił do częściowego stosowania języków narodowych w liturgii Eucharystii oraz do liturgii niektórych sakramentów. Był pierwszym papieżem, który uznał znaczenie objawień w Fátimie. Pius XII zezwolił na prowadzenie na szeroką skalę wykopalisk archeologicznych pod Bazyliką św. Piotra, które miały na celu zidentyfikowanie grobu apostoła św. Piotra. Doprowadził do otwarcia nowoczesnego centrum radiowego w Santa Maria di Galeria. Był pierwszym papieżem, który stał się znany za pośrednictwem nie tylko radia, ale i telewizji. Audiowizualnym środkom masowego przekazu poświęcił obszerną encyklikę Miranda Prorsus. Jego oficjalne wypowiedzi były, po Piśmie Świętym, najczęściej cytowanymi dokumentami w trakcie Soboru Watykańskiego II. Dzięki jego inicjatywie, zrealizowanej w 1965 r., powstało przeznaczone dla chłopców edukacyjno-wychowawcze Centrum ELIS w Rzymie. Pius XII zmarł 9 października 1958 w Castel Gandolfo i został cztery dni później pochowany w Watykanie w Bazylice św. Piotra. Jego następcą został Jan XXIII, wybrany na konklawe 28 października 1958. thumb|left|198px|grób Piusa XIIProces beatyfikacyjny. W 1990 r. Jan Paweł II ogłosił Piusa XII Sługą Bożym i rozpoczął jego proces beatyfikacyjny. W maju 2007 r. Komisja kardynałów i biskupów Kongregacji Spraw Kanonizacyjnych w liczbie 13 członków jednomyślnie opowiedziała się za beatyfikacją Piusa XII.W grudniu 2007 r. papież Benedykt XVI zadecydował o wstrzymaniu procesu beatyfikacyjnego Piusa XII (przy czym jednym z głównych powodów podano reperkusje, jakie jego beatyfikacja mogłaby mieć dla dialogu z judaizmem oraz stosunków Watykanu z Izraelem, ponieważ beatyfikacji tej usilnie i od początku sprzeciwiało się wiele środowisk żydowskich, mimo iż Pius XII angażował się w ratowanie Żydów od zagłady w czasie międzynarodowego konfliktu). 19 grudnia 2009 Benedykt XVI upoważnił Kongregację Spraw Kanonizacyjnych do wydania dekretu o heroiczności cnót Piusa XII.